


【奥政周】贵妇同盟

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 奥缺德&始皇帝&狂周，名字先后不代表攻受，或者说也并不存在攻受这种事……男性omega都是双性设定，阴道直肠分开。纯脆pwp的hs文学。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Odysseus | Rider, Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Qin Shi Huang | Ruler/Odysseus | Rider
Series: fgo的abo相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 5





	【奥政周】贵妇同盟

虽然阿周那意识到自己已经越陷越深，但是他自觉能够脱身，也就并没有在意。

嬴政告诉他，奥德修斯是那个群体的已婚omega中最受欢迎的床伴。嬴政自己也动过找奥德修斯的念头，不过他和拿破仑夫妻生活非常和谐，也就一直没有精力去幻想这些事情，是如今认识了阿周那，才生出种种念头。想不到阿周那在校外租了奥德修斯的公寓，更想不到奥德修斯会在那一天来，撞破两人的约会。

于是嬴政当场邀请奥德修斯一起，定了下一次见面的时间。阿周那犹豫了一下，倒也没有反对，因为这两人都是他熟悉的，若非意外，本不至于发生这样一些关系——虽然倒也称得上美好。

于是三个月之后，他照例是与嬴政先会面，再去家中，而奥德修斯应当也是差不多时间到公寓。今日见面时，阿周那送了嬴政一本小说作为礼物，然后两人一起去了水族馆，这之后才返回。进门不免有些拘束，因为奥德修斯就坐在客厅里喝茶，听到开门声，已转头看了过来。

“喝红茶吗？在厨房里。”

阿周那不知想到了什么，听了话立即拐向厨房。嬴政打量了一圈，准备向奥德修斯走过来，被立即叫停了脚步。

“你们先温存着吧，我第一次来，再加入也不迟，我有点事正要和这些顽固的希腊人交代。”奥德修斯举起了手中的平板电脑示意。嬴政点了点头：“我很理解，幸好我退休了。”他在屋里逛了逛，确认卧房是哪个门之后，正好阿周那端着两杯茶出来，他便挽着年轻未婚的omega朝卧室去了。

等奥德修斯把人骂完，下了新指令，又耐着性子把阿喀琉斯哄好，推开卧室的门，就看到一黑一白两个赤条条的人正在床上拥吻亲热抚摸，都是瘦削结实的美男子，看不出什么攻击性，即便唇舌纠缠得酣畅淋漓，整个画面也甜美得足以令人忽视其中的欲望。奥德修斯微微一笑，解开衣服扔在地上，与两人的不在一起，左膝一弯，一腿跪在了床上。嬴政从他进门时就用余光注视着他，见他上了床，也不再撑着身子，仰躺在床上，让阿周那趴伏在他身上。体位的改变让阿周那浑身一紧，他知道奥德修斯就在身后，但是因为紧张，此刻倒也不愿去看。

其实阿周那留心奥德修斯的动作倒比嬴政还敏锐，只是他不知如何反应，也就仿佛没有察觉。身后有人慢慢贴近，他也顾不上和嬴政亲吻了，埋首在嬴政颈侧，小心感受着……便等到一只手从他的小腿开始抚摸，一路滑向大腿、臀部，然后绕着他的阴部画着圈，抚摸着小穴开口处的皱褶。阿周那稳定着自己的呼吸，穴里迫切地流出了些许汁液，奥德修斯将他两遍臀瓣掰开又合上的时候，那穴里就发出唧唧的水声，让阿周那更加热了。

“你还没有过alpha，”奥德修斯说道，“真可惜，这样你就会对我存有很深的印象。”

阿周那不答，嬴政接道：“那你还不快来？”阿周那忍不住咬了他一口。听到嬴政被咬之后的闷哼，奥德修斯挑了挑眉，中指顺着皱壁缓缓探入那对他微张的小穴中……未经标记和生育的omega女穴紧紧包裹着他的手指，因为女穴的主人已经念起，甬道之中，并无干涩，紧窄之余十分滑腻畅通。奥德修斯先用手指缓缓的抽送着，时不时挑弄一番，突然又换了一阵飞快的插抽，阿周那一下子啊地叫了出来，才将手指撤出，屏着一口气，将阴茎送入那湿滑软嫩的小穴之中。嬴政在最下方，捧起阿周那的脸，细细吻着脸颊、耳垂……最后含住唇瓣，阿周那接纳了奥德修斯的阳物，正欲望勃发，此刻更是情动，也搂紧嬴政，与他唇舌搅拌纠缠起来，水声泽泽不断，后边奥德修斯却开始狠插起来。奥德修斯经验丰富，阿周那是听嬴政说过的，未曾想到如此利索凶猛，耸弄得如此快速，又是全进整出，次次捅到他阴户深处，他几乎失去理智，不受控制的又叫又喊，也抓不住身下的嬴政了，身体只随奥德修斯的耸动而摇摆，嬴政吻不着他，干脆舔弄他胸前肌肤，时不时轻咬乳尖，更让阿周那激情难耐，他又聪明，很快适应了起来，顺从身体的渴望，每每在奥德修斯刺来之时将臀部迎上去，那阴茎也似乎进得更深了些。奥德修斯气息渐重，两人不一会儿就先后泄了出来，阿周那更仿佛脱水了一般，他穴里吐出好些水来，前面又尽数射在嬴政的胸腹。嬴政用指尖沾了一点，送进自己嘴里，笑着说：“这是今天第一次呢，还很浓。”

阿周那羞赧无比，但心知今天远非如此，实际上，他心底里也确实还在期待……突然觉得后面的穴一阵涨满感，稍一想，猜是奥德修斯往他菊穴中送了一个指节。阿周那紧张得立刻叫停：“别！我还没有想过要……”

奥德修斯瞧他一笑：“我和波拿巴夫人两个人，不弄这里，你要怎么办呢？”但手却收了回去。嬴政说道：“也非必要，你再来一次，让他进到我里面，不也挺好。”奥德修斯点头，阴茎缓缓退出，带出些许白水，他阴茎暂时疲软，于是用手套弄了一会儿，等稍微硬了些，便抵在阿周那臀缝处磨蹭研磨，龟头时不时探入那小孔之中，也不深入，就这么让阿周那更湿了，他才猛地插入。阿周那这次神志清爽了些，在嬴政抬腿夹了他的腰时，便将自己那根送进了对方微张的穴孔之中，接着便听任身后奥德修斯顶弄，他借着力道操着嬴政，倒也十分顺畅，三人都尽了兴。阿周那因被操射了数次，此时在三人中最为疲乏，趴在嬴政身上无力喘息着，嬴政轻抚他垂至腰侧的粗辫，心中一动，伸手解开了那辫子，如瀑的乌黑卷发披散下来，他仔细凝视着，心中赞叹果然是绝代佳人，忽然一瞥，却见奥德修斯竟手够着床下想要捡起衣服，叫住他：“你怎么倒要走了？我们不是才开始吗？”

奥德修斯闻言指了指自己湿漉漉的股间：“难道波拿巴夫人有办法吗？”

嬴政道：“你在床上能让卡吕普索和喀耳刻沉迷，难道也是两下就结束吗？”他将阿周那翻了个身仰躺在床上，然后贴着奥德修斯跪卧着，一手摸着奥德修斯的腿缝，一手抓着他的手，送入自己的两腿之间，“即便是试吃，你也还没尝完呢。”

阿周那饶有兴趣的偏过头看这两人动作，听到嬴政的话，才知嬴政和奥德修斯也是第一次，若非约会被撞破，恐怕也不会想到这三人行的主意。奥德修斯果然没有拒绝，手指在嬴政股间抽插起来，嬴政此时两手撑在身后，双腿大开，穴口微微挛缩，不停有汁水流出，浸湿床单。两人很快就操干起来，因为都是已婚多年，精通房事，交媾时也格外激烈，迎送往来有如翻江倒海，阿周那在一旁看着，见两人紧搂在一起，下面是热火朝天的挤磨，连着大腿上都是白沫，上面唇舌纠缠，啧啧之声在身下啪唧作响的冲撞中分外分明，看得阿周那情动不已，忍不住靠近了些，去摸那两人下身交合处。不一会儿，奥德修斯射在穴中，但嬴政似乎未得尽兴，前面仍硬挺着，他两人心思动到了一起去，奥德修斯握着嬴政的阴茎，用自己的阴茎和股缝磨了一会儿，忽然对准自己的小穴坐下，阴茎一入到底，喘息声均是一滞，随后又默契起来，一方抽送，一方起落迎合……等到事毕，都是一身大汗，连阿周那也看得情起，身上只觉得热。他方才就在想着，奥德修斯的身形和尺寸，比一般beta还要接近alpha，他做爱时的勇猛模样，与嬴政完全不同，倒不知真正的alpha会是如何……这个念头能让他瞬间冷静下来，他将自己认识的所有alpha拿出来比较了一番，虽然觉得或许性事上容易相合，但是可靠的，嘴巴紧的，管得住自己不去标记的……他一个都不相信，何况他认识的alpha本就个个儿都有向他家里说亲的本钱，若是互相喜欢结了亲倒好，若是没在一起……而且，这样的纵欲，实则令人空虚，他觉得积攒着偶尔发泄比较好，犯不着找个alpha长期频繁的幽会。

奥德修斯见他盯着空中某处不知在想什么，打趣道：“还没有够吗，尊贵的王子？”见了阿周那如云乌发，细颈如瓶，也忍不住伸手抚摸，然后道，“如果按照印度人的古老传统为你选择丈夫，恐怕世上要有无数人争得头破血流了。”

阿周那：“或许我会自己抢一个丈夫来。”

奥德修斯： “哈哈哈哈哈，看起来倒真该如此。未婚的omega，往往因为不被允许婚前交往，而没有按着自己的意愿挑选丈夫。”

嬴政：“像你这种耍诡计拐来alpha的异类也算少有。”

奥德修斯大笑，笑过之后又说道：“我们感情很好，所以诡计有用，也所以，强取豪夺有用。”

阿周那倒是认同地点头，奥德修斯带着笑，在他的头发上轻轻落下一吻，下床穿衣：“那么，有缘再见。”他对着嬴政和阿周那分别致意，然后离开。


End file.
